Rune Engraving
With players can use Runes Shards obtained in the Daily Dungeon to strengthen all units owned of a class. Doing so grants unique and different bonuses or increases existing stats. Rune Engraving is also responsible for the colored frames around unit portraits. __TOC__ Rune Shards Rune Shards are obtained through random drops in the Daily Dungeon's Friday stage. They are classified into seven different items, representing the seven Classes and differentiate from one another by their respective class color. All Runes are sent to the player inventory and can stack up to 999 pieces per Class-Rune-Shard. Class Rune Shards File:Archer rune shard.png File:Incanter rune shard.png File:Mage rune shard.png File:Paladin rune shard.png File:Priest rune shard.png File:Rogue rune shard.png File:Warrior rune shard.png Engraving into Runes In the menu ( ), accessible on the left side in the Ally Storage, one can enter the Rune Engraving menu. The menu presents the player the seven Classes at the bottom of the screen, which are separately upgraded with the Class-Runes-Shards. A red up-arrow will appear for all Runes that can be upgraded because the player already collected enough resources to do so. Once a class was selected, the player can enhance the Rune of that class which will grant every unit of that class a bonus. Read more about this In order to upgrade such a Rune, the player must level up 4 Nodes for that Rune, upon which the entire Rune will be enhanced one level. A list of the bonuses that can be obtained in that level is shown on the right rail of the menu, followed by the required resources at its bottom. Node The cost for one Node will be a combination of Rune-Shards and , increasing for each enhancement level. Once a Node was leveled up, the player's units under that class immediately acquire the bonus for that Node. Nodes of a Rune are unlocked in a clockwise manner. Rune Once all 4 Nodes have been leveled up once, the Rune's level will automatically increase by one and all units of that class immediately acquire the bonus for that Rune. A Rune upgrade will not only result in bonuses for all units under that class but also unlock a special frame (color) for the portraits of all those units. Bonuses __TOC__ Please note the following things for the tables below *the order of the Node stats represents the exact order they are represented in-game in vertical order. *to avoid reduancy we left out full phrasing of the bonuses with "Increase X", therefore remember that all bonuses below are buffs for the units. *the acquired bonuses are not additive. They represent the final value of increase. *all buffs stack with similar buffs for example from the Character's passives. *Rune levels go beyond level 10. *Rune maximum is currently level 48. Archer Incanter Mage Paladin Priest Rogue Warrior Frames Besides the stat bonuses, the other rewards obtained from Runes are the colored frames for the potraits of all units in that class. Similar to the Arena frames or the former U-Grade Unit frames (see sections in Key and Transcended), Rune Engraving now took on the task to grant such frames, since the Chapter 5 patch no other rewards or frames are obtainable. The frames first change their color with each Rune upgrade (from gray to violet up to black) and after certain level milestones, the shape of the frame changes and the color returns to gray. The process is repeated thereafter. Category:Advanced Category:Korean